


take care of you

by aloistrancy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, wow..i didnt even mention anyone else...maybe 1 shoutout to wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistrancy/pseuds/aloistrancy
Summary: This strange, beautiful creature who had come into his life on a whim and had endured all of Kihyun’s bitter feelings.





	take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> yoo kihyun loves changkyun somehow even more than wonho does. its wild i know. thank u giriboy for writing take care of u also.

He’s careful. Never in his life had someone so reckless with his words been thoughtful. Changkyun had that effect on him. This strange, beautiful creature who had come into his life on a whim and had endured all of Kihyun’s bitter feelings. There’s nothing he could ever do to make up for what he and the five others had done. Sure it was played up for the cameras but it didn’t make his anger any less real. It’ll never fail to irritate him when an interviewer brings up No.Mercy, his eyes automatically track Changkyun’s movements. He’d learned the telltale signs of discomfort in their youngest. Even when he lets his hand slide to the back of the rapper's head and tells the interviewer he’s their cute maknae now, he knows it still hurts the youngest. How could he just forget how they all acted? How they had outcast him with less than a glance. So many times he had to bite his tongue in front of the crowds, can’t just tell Changkyun he feels so entirely sorry in that moment when he watches their fans love him shamelessly. Sometimes Kihyun wishes he were simply one of their fans, unbiased in his love for the youngest. Life is strange though and life often has to teach you the hard way how to love.

There are moments when Changkyun can take his breath away, can make someone so chatty shut up and listen. It’s in moments when they’re tucked away in the studio, six hours in, and he gets to witness the youngest’s raw heart opened for the world through lyrics he has poured his heart into. Kihyun really doesn’t think Changkyun gets enough credit for his talent. There’s moments he wants to scream at the world for doing this to him, for setting Changkyun up for insecurity, for letting him even harbor self doubt. The vocalist knows he is to blame too. So if he finds himself watching Changkyun for a moment too long he doesn’t think on it too much. He’s never loved someone like he loved him, he can let himself watch without shame. And shame is something Kihyun knew like the back of his hand. It’s why he’s so quick to snap back at someone, so quick to insult or brag. Kihyun would never let someone else have the upper hand.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Changkyun had laughed softly from across the practice studio. The two had made an excuse to stay late, “Changkyun can’t dance.” Kihyun had stated as if it were obvious and rolled his eyes at the members who complained about dinner. Kihyun finally turned his head from the laptop he’d been on and smiled at the sight. Their youngest stared over at him through fake glasses and if Kihyun didn’t love him so much he would make fun of him for them. Sure, he teased the youngest member but it was nowhere near to the degree he let the others suffer. Kihyun often wondered if it would be obvious to their fans. Fear didn’t stop him from loving Changkyun though. Nothing would ever scare him from that. Kihyun smiled widely at the youngest and simply shut the laptop before he got down on the floor beside him.

“You. Always you.” The brunette simply laughed breathlessly. What a stupid question for Changkyun to ask him. The rapper hadn’t even replied to that, just stared at Kihyun like he’d grown another head. Had Changkyun really thought he would say something else? He was the cheesiest person alive.

“You’re gross.” Changkyun laughed as he shook his head, dark strands falling into his eyes. Kihyun instinctively reached out and pushed it off his forehead. His fingers slid to the back of Changkyun’s head and rested on the nape of his neck. Kihyun never felt more comfortable in his life. Sitting on a dirty practice room floor with the boy he would do anything for. “Why do I love you?” The youngest had added with a small smile, eyebrows raised in silent question.

”Not a clue in the world, probably something to do with my looks.” Kihyun smirked then as he brushed his thumb along Changkyun’s ear. God, everything about him was cute. He leaned in so close their noses were nearly touching and smirked even bigger then. “My voice. My body. I know you like my hands.” Now he was just out to tease him. It was so adorable when Changkyun got flustered. It didn’t happen often, not when he had such a strange sense of humor that made you nearly die of laughter or confusion. “Do you need me to remind you?” 

Changkyun blinked a few times as he tried to focus his vision. He could hardly hear Kihyun’s words when he was so close.

“Shut up.” He replied softly as he pressed their mouths together. Nothing felt better than this, being this close to someone. Kihyun never wanted to do this with anyone else. He never wanted to see Changkyun do this with anyone else. For some reason their love was all consuming for the vocalist. It wasn’t like he hadn’t dated, he had a life before Monsta X. Young love was no stranger to Kihyun and he indulged in it heavily before he decided to become a trainee seriously. Changkyun redefined his idea of love. A small glance meant more than anything he had ever experienced with others, a gentle touch was enough to keep him going when he was so exhausted he wanted to quit. They got each other through it all.

”You would hate it if I shut up.” Kihyun whispered as he pulled away. It was true though, Kihyun did most of the talking. Changkyun only nodded and blinked slowly. Time to go home then. Kihyun couldn’t help the way he felt so proud of himself for knowing Changkyun’s signs of exhaustion. They’d spent so much time together that Kihyun knew all of their member’s tells. “Let’s get back, you might even be able to convince me to get you something from the vending machine on the way out.” 

“Romantic.” Changkyun laughed as he tipped his head back and nodded in agreement. Kihyun was up first (some strange dominance thing, Changkyun would argue) and held his hand out for the youngest to take. “Could you get me two things from the vending machine?” Risky. He was quick to take the hand offered to him and pulled himself up. Once they grabbed their bags and headed out the door Kihyun finally answered him.

“Maybe.” He cooed before the pair wandered through the halls. It was so strange to think of how these walls brought them together. If one thing in their lives had been different they wouldn’t have ever met. If Nu’Bility lasted they would be rivals. Kihyun couldn’t let himself think about it too much. “If you’re good.” He teased with a grin. Teasing Changkyun was the easiest way to turn him into a pouty, textbook maknae. A side of himself he so rarely showed for fear that he ‘might look stupid and needy’ was Kihyun’s favorite.

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he held his hand out expectantly while he eyed the candy. God, Kihyun was so weak willed. Slowly (and dramatically) he pulled out his wallet and offered Changkyun the money. Excitedly he began to press the button at random telling Kihyun, “ _It’s a surprise._ ” Before he grabbed his candy and tugged the elder along with him. What a weirdo.

The walk home felt far too short for Kihyun, he wanted to spend his entire night in the streets with Changkyun. He couldn’t ignore the way that under the cover of darkness Changkyun’s fingers found his, their palms held together for a few brief moments before the younger lost his confidence again. No one could see what they shared. It was brief and innocent and meant the world to the both of them. It was so easy to take for granted what others could so easily express. In private moments and careful glances he was reminded that what they had was real.

“I’m tired.” Changkyun whispered as Kihyun dragged him into the bathroom. “I don’t need to clean my face, I want to go to sleep.” He had said that many times and Kihyun knew he would regret his decision. Ever the obedient maknae he sat on the closed toilet and let Kihyun pin his hair back. It didn’t stop him from complaining every five seconds however, small whines would escape him as he told Kihyun to hurry up.

“Will you just shut up? You’re done, it’s my turn. Go to bed.” Kihyun scolded but the smile on his mouth gave him away. He found everything Changkyun did cute. When the youngest got up Kihyun nearly pouted that he was actually going to leave even though he had told him to. The arms that wound around his waist from behind had the pouting idea thrown out the window. 

“Not going to bed yet.” Changkyun grumbled into the back of Kihyun’s neck. He was so clingy sometimes and though Kihyun acted like he didn’t like it from the other members he loved it from Changkyun. It was such a contrast from the strong, cool image he projected. “Gunna watch you get pretty.” 

“Shut up.” Kihyun laughed softly as he continued to wash his face. Shut up was absolutely a term of endearment when it came to Kihyun. “Not pretty.” He argued quietly as he finished up his routine. If it was anyone else Kihyun would probably curse at them, at least cuss them out. He didn’t particularly like to be called typically feminine words. Changkyun had just rolled his eyes and taken a page out of Wonho’s book and told him words don’t have a gender. And then of course snorted and kissed Kihyun. That was his favorite part. 

“The prettiest.” Changkyun cooed before Kihyun had tried (with very little grace) to turn in his arms to face him. They managed to get there and Kihyun couldn’t do much else but smile. He brought his hands up to Changkyun’s face and held him gently by the jaw. “Beautiful.” The youngest continued as he leaned in to press a kiss to Kihyun’s mouth. 

“That’s you.” Kihyun argued weakly, his words muffled by Changkyun’s constant need to kiss him. “You’re beautiful and you’re all mine.” The vocalist grinned as he pulled back slightly to stare at Changkyun’s face. Finally he pressed a small kiss to the rapper’s forehead before he laughed. “We should go to bed, it’s late.” 

”I’m not tired.” Changkyun whined as he put on _that_ voice and pouted. God. Thank the heavens Kihyun only wanted what was best for the youngest and had self control.

“Bed.” He pressed a kiss to Changkyun’s mouth. “Now.” He peppered one more kiss onto his lips before he nodded towards the door. The youngest made a show of pressing his finger to his lips asking for more. The vocalist snorted and shoved at his shoulder before Changkyun finally blew him one last kiss and wandered out of the bathroom. Kihyun watched after him for a moment before he sighed softly and pressed his fingers to his lips. The moment was almost too cheesy even for him. Quickly he flicked the light off and headed for his room. He was careful to be quiet as he crawled into his bed. Kihyun settled down and his mind lingered on Changkyun. These’s walls had a lot of stories to tell, especially the one of them. 


End file.
